


This Mundane and Beautiful World

by AlvaDomer



Series: AD's Drabbles and Snkkink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Foul Language, Multi, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire, friends, and a song under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mundane and Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_vantass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/gifts).



> So I wrote this for myself, I wasn't planning on posting it. But then CV and I found out that our entire friend group thinks we're a couple. So I'm posting this for you, captain_vantass, because we're dating apparently.
> 
> Shamelessly inspired by this Voltron comic/animation (pls talk to me about Lance) :  
> https://youtu.be/I0PU_xFtgcg

The night started so beautifully that it could've been a cliché. The full moon hung brightly amongst the millions of sparkling stars, chasing away any fears or worries. The smoke from the crackling campfire stretched out into the crisp air, as if reaching for the Milky Way.

Nestled in between his best friends, Armin couldn't help but peek around at the others as the s'mores session came to a close. Jean was struggling to put out the coal at the end of his stick, which used to be a marshmallow. Sasha and Connie were seated beside him on the same log, giggling to each other as they licked their fingers clean. Historia and Ymir were seated a bit farther away, more preoccupied with each other’s lips than the treats at hand.

They had all managed to cram into Jean’s mom’s van, sweating, suffocating, and swearing all the way to Yosemite. But Armin had to admit, even being crushed by Jean for five hours felt worth it now. He wasn't used to seeing everyone this...relaxed. Hell, _he_  wasn't used to feeling so at ease.

For some reason, they were all that way. This mundane high school life left them all wanting, almost aching with a need to do more. As if there was some prophecy left unfulfilled because the eight of them were in a classroom instead of training. For what, they had no clue. But it created a constant edge, a restlessness that rarely subsided.

But out here, surrounded by towering evergreens and the warmth of fire and friends, Armin for once felt like he was in the right place; doing the right thing.

Eren suddenly stiffened beside him. “You know what this needs?” Everyone immediately groaned, knowing what was coming. “That's right,” he sneered, already leaping over the log he was seated on to hunt down his bag. He quickly came trudging back with a well-loved guitar, plopping back down beside Armin. “We need some music up in this bitch.”

“Jaeger, you play _Wonderwall_ one more time, I'm shoving that fucking guitar up your ass,” Ymir hissed, clutching Historia protectively as if the thing would attack.

“Ooh, kinky,” Connie snickered, and Sasha snorted before shoving another marshmallow into his mouth.

“Well damn, there goes my plans for the night,” Eren laughed, grinning his goofy half-smile that spread so easily. Armin could look at it forever. “Nah, I won't play it again because, one, I genuinely fear for my ass if Ymir’s the one threatening me, and two, I wanted to try a little something...more from the heart, I guess.”

An attentive silence settled over the campsite, and Armin bricked that curiosity was getting the best of even Jean; who would never admit to wanting to hear what Eren had to say.

Clearing his throat nervously, Eren began, “Isn't it,” giving his guitar a strum, but quickly stopped. “Wait, shit,” he muttered, giving the strings a quick tune. “Okay, okay.” A deep breath and,

_Isn't it such a beautiful night, woah-oh,_

No one but Mikasa and Armin himself ever complimented Eren's voice, but everyone knew that Eren could sing. His eyes closed, he didn't see the small smiles blossom on the faces of everyone around him.

_We're underneath a thousand shining stars,_

Armin almost laughed as Eren peeked out slyly from beneath one eye, leaning into Jean’s face as he sang. Jean looked away instantly, furiously wishing away the No Homo blush from his cheeks. Clearly undeterred, he went back to flirting with Armin instead. Completely used to it, he had no problem holding eye contact as Eren hummed,

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, woah-oh,_

Armin couldn't even feel the cool mountain breeze that brought the scents of pine and ash to his nose. He was too lost in the glowing smiles that adorned the faces of each of his friends. Ymir had her arm wrapped around Historia, who laid her head on her shoulder. He wasn't sure that Connie and Sasha even knew they were holding hands, but he wasn't about to point it out. And Jean was enraptured all over again.

_Why don't you just let yourself be, wherever you are._

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd post one of the dreaded ~songfics~, but I had a great time writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it :D


End file.
